Family Reunion
by ScarredSilver
Summary: Gijinka'd SoulSilver team, no canon characters, nothing to do with canon, rated for language, read gross writing at your own risk


**This seriously took about a year for me to do and it's still a piece of shit wow**

**you can see the writing difference too omg**

**Characters are mine**

**Pokemon is not**

* * *

_**You Win**_ was flashing in big red letters upon the screen of the lap top sitting on the somewhat messy desk, lighting up the whole dark bedroom every two seconds and illuminating the face of a slightly pleased Togekiss who has won the battle against the monster in his mmorpg. He pressed the continue option and looked around the screen for another monster to fight, not hearing someone knocking on his bedroom door thanks to the head phones covering his ears and the loud adventure style music blasting through them. "Toka!" he didn't hear the person knocking calling his name. "Toka I'm going to open the door!" Toka started another battle as his bedroom door open, not noticing the typhlosion walking up behind him. He felt a finger tapping him on the shoulder and jumped high enough to loose contact with his seat for a second.

He clutched his chest with one hand and his headphones with the other, pulling them down as he turned around to face whoever it was. "D-Detonate!" he wheezed, trying to keep calm from his slight panic attack "I-I didn't hear you..."

"Yeah obviously! Sheesh we need to get like a light to go off on your desk to let you know when someone's knocking." Detonate mused and moved a step back. "Come on, we need you out here for a second." he added, waving towards himself as he got back to the door and went out into the hall. Toka watched him leave before looking back to his laptop screen, logging out of his MMO and closing it before unhooking all the wires he had to his speakers and the larger computer sitting farther back on his desk. The togekiss picked up his laptop and stood, stretching out and taking his glasses off before placing them on top of the closest speaker.

Letting out a yawn he went to the door, slipping out and shutting it behind him and going down the stairs. He stopped as he heard Rett laughing rather manically and Noctly yelling at her, something about her putting chips in Jewel's hair. He hesitated before going to the dining room where he heard them, seeing his team sitting in their spots at the table with his empty. Rett and Jewel were nearly wrestling with each other in their chairs while Noctly was trying to break them up, Shockz looking worried in her chair and Detonate hardly paying attention as he texted on his phone. The typhlosion stopped and looked over, noticing Toka and grinning. "About time!" he exclaimed and Toka fidgeted slightly before taking his seat, putting his laptop on the table.

"S-Sorry...had to turn everything off..." the Togekiss mumbled, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Noctly eventually got the furett and espeon to calm down and leave each other alone before sitting in her chair, sighing to catch her breath. "Now then. Detonate now we're all here, what did you want to say." the noctowl asked, looking to the typhlosion who got giddy and excited at being addressed.

"Okay guys so remember when we had that team group therapy insight thing?" he stopped and watched as his team thought about it and then nodded once each member remembered. "Well, I thought it would be a nice thing for all of us to try and help each other with our problems we shared! It'll help make us happier right?" he tilted his head and watched as everyone stayed quiet, thinking it over.

"I think it's a good idea!" Rett exclaimed, standing up so her chair scraped loudly against the ground and caused Shockz to jump and sparks shoot from her hair slightly as she was startled. Noctly thought it over again before nodding.

"It does sound like a rather nice thing to do."

"We can all help each other! That is what teams do after all!" Jewel said happily, looking excited.

"I-It does sound nice.." Shockz said a bit quietly, calming down as the little jolts of electricity stopped. Toka stayed quiet, rubbing the back of his hand with the other's fingers as he thought about it.

"Exactly! Sooo..." Detonate's grin grew as he saw how excited his team got and he grabbed his bag from down by his feet, placing it in front of him on the table and digging through it for a moment before pulling a sealed purple paper folder out. "I thought we'd start with Toka." The togekiss jumped at hearing his name and looked up.

"W-what? What do you m-mean?" he stammered, trying to remember what he had said to them.

"You said you were in foster care since you were two, so I kind of found your birth parents." the typhlosion said, smiling as he held the folder out to him. Toka stared at it and then Detonate's face, alternating between the two for a moment before slowly reaching out and taking it from him.

"My...m-my birth parents..?" he asked a bit quietly, looking down at the folder as he managed to keep his hands from shaking.

"Come on Toka open it!" Rett exclaimed, jumping excitedly since she hadn't sat down yet.

"Yeah let's see what's inside!" Jewel added in, giddy with just as much excitement.

"I haven't opened it, so I dont know what's in there." Detonate pointed out, reaching out and tapping the folder with a finger. Toka managed to keep from having a small panic attack, able to feel it coming on. Just the thought of meeting new people sent him into a panic, but now the idea of meeting the ones who gave him life were sending a whole new alarm off.

"I-I...I-I don't know g-guys..." he stammered quietly, feeling himself starting to tear up. Detonate's ears pricked up quickly as he saw and held his hand out for the folder.

"Here Toka, give it back to me and I'll read it for you." Toka quickly handed it back, using the same hand to rub his eyes as he ducked his head. Shockz reached out and rubbed his shoulder before everyone turned their attention back on their team leader, watching as he broke the seal on the folder and opened it.

Everyone stayed quiet and watched Detonate looking through the papers. "Well...here's your birth certificate...umm...foster home records...some medical records...Oh!" He broke out in another smile and slipped a few papers out of the folder, putting it down in front of him as he read over the papers he took out. "This has your parent's address and everything! They live like a train ride away! Toka we can go tomorrow! We aren't doing anything!" the typhlosion said happily, pulling the papers down enough so he could see Toka's face. The togekiss was staring blankly at him, not sure how to react to the outburst or any of what had been going on in the last thirty minutes.

"Detonate do you think it's a good id-"

"Of course it is! I saw this thing on television the other day where this daughter was reunited with her mother and it was the coolest thing! Come on, what's the worst that could happen?!" Detonate cut Noctly off, getting to his feet quickly in his excitement.

"I-I don't know.." Toka mumbled, playing with the table cloth and not looking up.

"We have enough money to go! Toka come on! We can all go meet them!" the typhlosion continued.

"It does sound cool!" Rett added in.

"Yeah Toka like he said, what's the worst that could happen?" Jewel smiled and rested her chin in her hand as she leaned against the table.

"It'd be nice to be able to reconnect with your parents..." Shockz put in quietly but sounded confident in her comment. Notcly was the only one staying quiet as she leaned back in her chair, an unconvinced look on her face. Toka looked around at everyone before sighing and going back to looking down at his lap.

"I-I guess we can go..." he mumbled, feeling bad that Detonate went through the trouble of finding his parents. Rett and Jewel cheered before racing each other up the stairs to see who could get to their rooms first, wanting to see who could pack faster. Shockz hesitated before getting up and heading after them, shaking a little with nervousness as she heard their feet pounding on the upper floor. Toka looked up and saw Detonate had an overly pleased look on his face as he squirmed with excitement in his seat, putting the papers back as he found them.

Toka got up and picked up his laptop, heading past the typhlosion who grabbed his jacket to stop him. "Wait, here, these are yours. You can keep them!" he said, holding the purple folder out to him. He hesitated before reaching out and taking it, looking to Noctly as she stood up.

"I can take them and put them with the other files if you want." she offered and Toka considered it for a moment before shaking his head.

"N-no that's okay...I'll put them in a safe spot..." he replied and walked back to the stairs as she nodded. Once she heard his door shut she turned to Detonate.

"You know what the worst that can happen is." she said quietly but seriously. The typhlosion lost the smile on his face as he looked up at her. "Yeah but come on, Toka's one of the sweetest guys we know! He's got to have nice parents to get a personality like that." he pointed out but Noctly didn't look convinced. "Rett isn't like her parents." she said flatly and Detonate lowered his ears. "I understand you want him to get into contact with his parents again since you can't connect with yours, but what if it isn't the best thing?"

The typhlosion grew quiet and stared at her. "I...I just figured..." he trailed off and looked down.

"Look, maybe this will turn out great like all of us want. But there's the chance that it won't..." she hesitated before placing a hand on his shoulder but he didn't look up at her. "I just didn't want you getting your hopes up. There's still the chance this will go in the good direction."

"I know...I'm going to go get packed for tomorrow." Detonate said, sounding drained as he got up and took his bag off the table, heading to the stairs. He thought he heard someone running into a room but then heard Rett shouting about something so he brushed it off before going up and into his room. Toka leaned against his bedroom door, having been out in the hall listening to him and Noctly talking. He stayed put until he heard Detonate's door close and then sighed, hanging his head slightly and looking at the purple folder pressed against his chest between him and his laptop.

The togekiss kept his dual colored eyes on it for a moment longer before going to his bed and sitting on it, putting the laptop and folder down in his lap. He pulled at the front of his jacket as he looked it over, trying to stay calm as he debated on opening it or not. Finally his curiosity got the best of him and he pulled the top flap up, the first thing on top being his birth certificate. Toka picked it up with his other hand, reading it over. His attention went directly down to his parents, both the spaces being filled. "Harmony...Faith Colton..." he mumbled out loud to himself as he read his mother's name. He gripped the paper a little tighter when his eyes looked to his father's name. "Cirrus Nika Colton..." his voice grew quitter as he said it, starting to feel his eyes tear up again but he quickly made himself stop. Toka put the birth certificate down and looked at the next paper, seeing it had a list of addresses. He leaned closer to look at them and realized they were the homes he had been fostered in.

The second address made him cringe and quickly move the paper aside so he could see the one under it. It had an address between Ecruteak and Mahogany. Moving the other paper more he noticed it described the new address as where his biological parents were. The thought of not running into them even though they passed through both those areas countless times crossed his mind. What if they had seen them? Toka was between smiling and having a panic attack. He had never thought about meeting his birth parents but now it excited and scared him to tears. The togekiss decided to put the papers away and then pushed the folder under his pillows to look at later, wanting to stop before he got so anxious about the next day he couldn't sleep.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Rett asked as she leaned over the seats on the train, throwing herself on top of Noctly who tensed up and huffed.

"For the tenth time Rett no!" the noctowl snapped, slamming the book she was reading shut and waking up Jewel who was sitting next to her.

"Oh are we there yet?" the espeon asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes, causing Noctly to groan and hit herself in the head with the hardcover book. Rett snickered to herself and turned back around to sit right in her own seat, seeing Toka was playing something on his laptop on the set of seats facing her and Detonate.

"Dude you're not getting like motion sickness or anything?" she asked and leaned forward towards him.

"W-what?" the togekiss blinked and looked up at her. "O-Oh no...I'm fine..." he replied a bit quietly before looking back down at his screen. He was playing solitaire since he was too nervous to play any of the other games he had downloaded on his laptop.

"Are you sure? Did you sleep last night?" Detonate asked as he looked over, having been staring out the window as everything flew by.

"Y-yeah I did…" Toka replied, not looking back up.

"Your eyes look a little red, like redder than usual." the typhloison said, sounding worried as he leaned forward like Rett still was. The togekiss tensed up and turned on the camera so he could see, noticing his eyes were a little redder now.

"O-Oh...must be from yawning o-or something..." he mumbled and took his glasses off, shutting his laptop as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He had continued to wake up periodically through the night and each time he would look the paper with his parent's address on it, resulting in only about four hours of sleep in total.

"Shockz says we're almost there guys!" Jewel said as she turned in her seat to look over at the others behind her and Noctly's set of seats. Just as she said so the train slowed to a stop and the conductor's voice came on over the intercom, telling the passengers they were at their last stop.

Toka put his laptop in his bag and stood up with the rest of his team as everyone filed off the train. He stayed close to Detonate, gripping the back of his jacket to refrain from getting separated from them as they made their way off. The two of them were the last ones off and as soon as they stepped onto the ground the doors shut and the train took off. "So um...this map says we only have to walk for..." Shockz started then trailed off as she looked the map she picked up over "About ten minutes if we go that way." she finished and pointed towards the closest exit of the town they arrived in.

"It takes ten minutes to walk there?" Detonate asked, leaning closer for a second before grinning. "Then it should only take five to run!" he announced before taking off in a run for the exit, dragging Toka with him since he was still holding on.

"D-Detonate! Wait stop!" the togekiss tried to pull on his jacket, afraid to let go in case he would stumble and fall.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Rett shouted and threw her arms up before running to catch up with the two.

"Wait! Guys! Rett!" Noctly shouted before seeing Jewel run past her after Rett. "Ugh!" the noctowl groaned before stomping her foot and hurrying to catch up to them.

"I-I...I...g-guys!" Shockz called after them, gripping the map as she stared in the direction they went. The pikachu whined and looked around before taking off to catch up to her team. Once she did she saw Noctly scolding Detonate and Rett and Jewel trying to calm Toka down since he was crying from a panic attack. It took a good five minutes to get Toka to relax enough so he could walk again but once they were moving the mood picked back up as Rett and Jewel started running around. Toka stayed quiet as he walked next to Detonate, able to tell he wasn't as excited as last night, and grabbed onto his jacket for both his own comfort and the typhlosion's. Detonate jolted a little as he felt him and he glanced over, seeing the togekiss had his gaze down and was trembling a little. The fire type put his arm around him and patted his shoulder to try and help him relax which seemed to work until Shockz called to Noctly to tell her they were just around the corner of their destination and Rett overheard them causing her to shout loudly and run ahead, startling Toka all over again.

Noctly grabbed Rett once they got to the corner and got her and Jewel to stop running and shouting as Detonate calmed Toka down again, Shockz holding a paper bag in case the togekiss needed it. Once it was quiet again Noctly let Rett go and headed over to Toka. "Toka…" she put her hands on his face to get his attention and keep him from looking away nervously "You don't need to go see them if you don't want to, alright?" she asked and he stared at her for a moment before nodding a little.

"I-I…I want…I want to…" he said quietly and the noctowl moved her hands off his face and into his hair.

"Well if that's the case you need to look presentable. Did you even brush your hair this morning? I don't think you did." She fussed over him in an attempt to make him feel less nervous and the others laughed a little as they watched him try to lean away from her.

"Come on Noctly he's fine!" Detonate elbowed Toka in the side before butting between him and the noctowl. "We'll be right here so go on!" he added to the other as he looked back at him.

"Yeah Toka go! This is gonna be awesome!" Rett cheered and jumped in place.

"I bet your parents are going to be great!" Jewel added and Shockz nodded as she smiled.

Toka looked from every one of his team mates and then at the street, gripping his bag's strap with nervousness before turning and starting to walk along the sidewalk. He breathed as slowly and deeply as he could, trying to keep himself from panicking as the first house came into view. The house his parents were living in. It was old and the roof looked worn and some of the outside paint was faded. There was dead grass and weeds in the front yard and the cement leading to the door was cracked in places. Toka paused at the chain-link fence and stared at the building, feeling like it was a little familiar, and hesitated before stepping onto the property. The togekiss slowly made his way down the path and too the door, not noticing his team had snuck behind him and was now hiding in the bushes along the outside of the fence on the sidewalk to watch.

Toka put a hand over his chest as his breathing hitched with his anxiety but he bit his lip and used his free hand to knock on the door with more force than he had intended and it caused him to jolt back a little. A few moments passed and nothing happened. He made a small noise confused noise in the back of his throat and hesitated before knocking again, grabbing his bag strap again to comfort himself a little. The togekiss perked up slightly as he heard moving inside the house and kept himself from shaking with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Toka stopped breathing as he heard something fall from inside and then the door clicked as it was opened, the smell of alcohol and drugs he didn't know the name to drifting out of the house and a woman with long white hair and dual eyes like himself standing on the other side. She yawned and shielded her eyes against the light in order to see who had kept knocking.

"What'dya want?" she grumbled and Toka felt like he was going to faint as he looked her over.

"U-Um…I-I…I…" he stammered and twisted his bag strap in his fist.

"I don't have all day kid." The woman huffed and looked back over her shoulder as she heard a door shut loudly.

"Who's at the damn door Harmony?! Is it those fucking kids again I swear to fucking…" Toka couldn't hear the man's voice as it trailed off in grumbling.

"I dunno he can't talk or some shit." She rolled her eyes as the man came up behind her, taller than Toka by a full head but looking a lot like him.

"We don't want any of the shit you're selling." The older togekiss growled before getting ready to slam the door in Toka's face.

"W-wait!" Toka wheezed a little as he raised his voice. "I-I…y-you're…" he trailed off and quickly moved to open his computer bag. He had brought his birth certificate with him. The two older togekiss looked annoyed but stayed at the door as he pulled it out and held it up for them to see.

"The fuck is that kid?" he huffed and glanced at the paper for no more than a second.

"B-Birth certificate…mine…" Toka stammered and saw he was shaking a little with effort, he knew now this was a bad idea and thought about running. "Y-you're…my parents…" for a second he thought he saw his mother's eyes light up with recognition but it quickly went away.

"Huh. Guess you are since you look like this asshole when he was younger." Harmony jabbed Cirrus in the side with her elbow and got a glare from him.

"I thought you said you dumped him and that other one off!" the man raised his voice and it startled the younger togekiss.

"I fucking did because they've been gone for years haven't they?! This one just decided to come back!"

"Why the hell is he here?!"

"How the fuck should I know huh?! I didn't ask for him to show up!" Toka was wheezing quietly and gripping the certificate tight in his hands, his eyes wide as he watched the two arguing and swearing, and then jumped when Cirrus' glare went on him.

"Get off our property we got rid of you for a reason! Fucking stupid ass brats-" the man slammed the door and Toka couldn't hear the rest of his sentence, not like he could if he wanted since his wheezing grew louder and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. The orphanage rejected him, the other orphans rejected him, multiple foster homes rejected him, and now his own birth parents. Toka couldn't feel his legs and felt like he was going to be sick until Noctly came up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He felt tears slide down his face and he pressed it against her as he started crying, letting her lead him back towards the street.

Detonate was holding Rett up above the ground as she fought to get free, wanting to break the door down and beat the two who lived inside. The typhlosion was shaking a little with his own rage at them but was able to control it and was trying to keep the normal type from doing something she'd regret. Jewel quickly came over to Toka and Noctly and hugged him too while Shockz stayed away from them with her hands over her mouth, trying not to tear up herself.

* * *

Toka leaned against the kitchen counter facing the microwave as he waited for his tea to heat up. It was three in the morning and it had been two days since the incident with his parents. He had stayed in his room since then and finally grew hungry enough to leave it and get something to eat and drink. The togekiss chewed on a few crackers that he found in a cupboard and tensed up when he heard a bedroom door open and close. Seconds later Detonate walked in through the kitchen doorway and turned the light on, stopping when he saw Toka. The two locked eyes and the typhlosion lowered his ears, having felt extremely guilty for putting his friend through something that he didn't need, and he headed towards him.

"H-hey Toka…"

"Hmm…?"

"I'm…so sorry…" the fire type grew quieter as he stopped a foot away from the other nineteen year old. He expected him to look away, leave, or say something but instead Toka smiled a little.

"I-It's okay Detonate…I…I appreciate it really…and now I know that…that I made the right choice in joining your team." His smile grew a little and Detonate felt his breath catch in his throat before he reached out quickly and hugged him tightly.

* * *

**lets see if I remember where I was going with this fic**

**-Toka and his older sister (not my character) were given up because Toka's biological dad, Cirrus, pressured their mom and convinced her that they would just get in the way of the two of them (it was suppose to be a whole joke sort of thing on what a toxic relationship can do, like Harmony depends so much on him that she would do anything he says or asks)**

**-Harmony and Cirrus are both drug addicts and drunks, Cirrus having influenced her into it**

**-Toka looks like his dad more than his mother and his sister looks more like their mom than her dad (not my character either)**

**thats all i can really think of right now...**


End file.
